Tiva forever
by zivadavid83
Summary: Ziva a été enlevé. Pourquoi? Comment va réagir l'équipe? Comment va réagir Tony?
1. Chapter 1

Ça faisait 3 jours. 3 jours que Ziva avait été enlevé. Un criminel que Gibbs avait envoyé en prison il y a 15 ans était sorti de prison et il voulait se venger. Il voulait que Gibbs démissionne mais celui-ci avait évidemment refusé. Le criminel, qui s'appelait Abdel Arfa, s'en était donc pris à l'équipe, plus précisément à Ziva. Il la surveillait depuis plus d'un mois, il connaissait tout d'elle, ses habitudes, ses horaires, tout. Il avait placé des caméras chez elle. Le premier jour après l'enlèvement de Ziva, Abdel avait envoyé ces vidéos au NCIS. Depuis, l'équipe faisait tout pour la retrouver. Tony était inquiet, il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit _Je ne serais jamais capturé vivante_. McGee sortit en courant de l'ascenseur, une grosse enveloppe dans les mains. Gibbs et Tony se tenaient debout au milieu de l'open space devant l'écran plasma.

Patron ! On a reçu ça pour vous. C'est l'écriture d'Abdel Arfa.

Gibbs lut l'inscription. _A l'attention de Leroy Jethro Gibbs qui aurait du démissionner plus tôt._

Qui a déposé ça ?

Un jeune adolescent afro-américain. Il a dit qu'il avait été payé 200 dollars par un homme cagoulé pour apporter ça ici.

Rien de plus ?

Non. Je l'ai mis en salle d'interrogatoire.

Ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous en apprenne plus. Envoie quelqu'un l'interroger.

Très bien.

McGee resta planté à côté de Gibbs.

Maintenant !

Sauf votre respect Patron. Je me sens concerné donc je préfèrerais y aller après que vous ayez ouvert la lettre.

Tony n'avait prononcé aucuns mots. Il était terriblement anxieux, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Gibbs déchira l'enveloppe et sortit des photos. Ils blêmirent tous. C'était des photos de Ziva, une le visage en sang, l'autre debout pendue par les bras au plafond, et une autre, allongée par terre, les yeux fermés, un trou sur la tempe. Tony arracha cette photo des mains de Gibbs et tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Il parla avec une voix étranglée.

Non. Non. Ziva. Nooooooooooooon !

Gibbs s'approcha doucement de lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir la photo. Il la prit et regarda ce qu'il y avait au dos. _Une de plus Gibbs. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'attaque aux autres non ? Démissionne. Et comme tu es en retard, je veux 1 million de dollars. Tu as 24h pour réfléchir. Je te contacterais._

Tony. Tony. C'est peut être une mascarade ok ? Tony merde ! Réagis !

Ils relevèrent et Tony regarda Gibbs d'un air furieux, les larmes aux yeux.

Kate et maintenant Ziva.

C'est peut être un montage d'accord. McGee !

Oui patron.

Apporte ça à Abby. Il faut qu'elle analyse ces photos et aide là. C'est une priorité sur tout ce qu'on pourrait lui demander.

Bien patron.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours passèrent. Abby et McGee travaillaient toujours sur les photos. Abdel avait recontacté Gibbs et lui avait donné rendez-vous. _1h du matin, viens seul, sur le toit où le massacre de ton équipe a commencé._ Pourquoi le faisait-il revenir sur le toit où Kate était morte ?

Tony se sentait vraiment mal, il venait de se rendre compte ce que Ziva avait pu ressentir quand elle l'avait cru mort. Il allait très mal et il savait maintenant pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il croyait l'avoir perdu pour de bon et il venait de comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Gibbs était au MTAC pour organiser la surveillance du rendez vous avec Abdel. Tony ouvrit son tiroir et vit son arme. Il la prit doucement, la regarda quelques secondes, puis alla s'asseoir au bureau de Ziva. Au même moment, Gibbs sortait du MTAC, Abby et McGee prenaient l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à l'open space, ils avaient pu dater les photos, la photo où l'on voit Ziva « morte » avait été prise avant les autres où on voyait qu'elle était vivante, ça leur laissait peut être une chance. Tous les moments que Tony avait partagés avec Ziva lui revenait en mémoire. _Pardonne-moi Ziva. Je sais que tu n'approuverais pas ce que je m'apprête à faire. _Il murmura :

Ziva.

Gibbs commençait à descendre les escaliers mais il ne les voyait pas. Il pointa l'arme sur sa tête et posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Gibbs hurla et se mit à courir vers Tony.

Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Gibbs arriva près du bureau de Ziva où il était assis. Tony leva les yeux vers son patron sans lâcher son arme. Gibbs s'approcha de lui.

Éloigne-toi patron.

Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dinozzo ?

Je ne sais pas patron.

Tony.

Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule à Tony.

Donne-moi ton arme Tony.

Non.

Gibbs posa doucement sa main sur celle de Tony qui tenait l'arme, appuyée contre sa tempe.

Elle ne voudrait surement pas que tu fasses ça.

Tony leva les yeux vers Gibbs qui put voir que Tony était au bord des larmes. Tony relâcha l'arme et Gibbs la prit doucement et la posa sur le bureau. Ils n'entendirent pas les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et McGee et Abby en sortirent.

Avec McGee on a pu dater les photos. Grâce à l'encre on a pu… Oh et puis merde on s'en fou des détails techniques. La photo où elle est allongée par terre a été prise bien avant les autres. Elle est vivante Tony.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il avait failli appuyer sur la gâchette. Il blêmit et avança vers son bureau sous le regard des autres puis il se retourna vers eux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tout tournait autour de lui et il s'évanouit.

McGee faites le 911 !

Oui patron.

Sans le vouloir Gibbs cria.

Plus vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva était enfermée dans le noir. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et elle pouvait voir que la pièce était vide. Elle avait mal, il lui avait cassé un poignet et ses pommettes étaient tuméfiées. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient attachés. Le mec qui l'avait enlevé lui apportait de l'eau une seule fois par jour. Elle avait très faim. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait essayé de détacher ses liens mais rien n'y fit. Pour la première fois depuis 5 jours, elle décida de faire le tour complet de la pièce. Elle se mit debout difficilement et fit des petits sauts pour se déplacer. Avec ses mains liées, elle tata tous les pans de mur. Elle fit ça pendant plus d'une heure et se rendit compte que la pièce était assez grande. Ses mains passèrent sur ce qui lui semblait être une grille, tout en haut du mur. Elle en fit le tour et comprit que c'était une bouche d'aération. Assez grande pour qu'elle y passe. Une onde d'espoir la traversa. Elle sentit qu'une vis de la grille était mal vissée. De toutes ses forces, elle parvint à la retirer du mur. Elle s'assit dans le coin du mur et entreprit de couper ses liens quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle cacha la vis dans sa poche. Elle vit son ravisseur. Il lui lança une bouteille d'eau.

Ration du jour.

S'il vous plait j'ai faim.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla. Elle sentit sa joue saigner à nouveau.

Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de demander quelque chose. Et puis ce soir je vais rencontrer ton patron, je crois que je vais me faire un plaisir de l'abattre.

Elle murmura tout bas.

Gibbs. Non.

Oh et puis je prendrais une photo et je viendrais te la montrer. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, lui non plus n'a pas du apprécier.

Apprécier quoi ?

Il ne la gifla pas et afficha un sourire effrayant.

Oh je ne te l'avais pas dit. Autant pour moi. Quand je t'ai enlevé tu es restée endormi quelques heures. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de faire croire que tu étais morte, j'ai pris une photo de toi avec du sang sur le temps. Ouais j'ai une excellente maquilleuse on aurait vraiment dit une vraie blessure par balle.

Il riait. Elle se leva et cria.

ESPECE D'ORDURE !

Il la frappa à nouveau et elle tomba par terre. Il la roua de coup de pied puis s'arrêta.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois que je l'aurais tué, ce sera ton tour et je montrerais à ton petit chéri une vraie photo de toi morte.

Mon petit chéri ?

Oh ne fais pas la timide. Dinozzo bien sur. Quand je t'observais ces derniers jours j'ai bien vu que tu l'aimais avec la façon dont tu le regardais.

Qu'est-ce-que vous connaissez à l'amour vous ?

Oh tu me vexes. Je suis très sentimentale. J'ai une femme. Enfin, j'avais. Avant que ton putain de patron ne m'envoie en prison !

Il ne l'a pas fait pour rien.

Non c'est vrai, j'ai tué un marin c'est pour ça.

Vous êtes ignobles.

Il s'avança vers la porte et lança avant de sortir.

Tu es morte pour eux.

Puis il referma la porte à clef. Elle entendit les verrous claqués. Il y en avait 6. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir par là. La bouche d'aération était la meilleure sortie. Elle devait le faire vite, elle ne voulait pas que l'équipe souffre trop longtemps à l'idée de la savoir morte. Au bout de quelques minutes elle parvint à déchirer à l'aide de la vis les liens de ses mains et put défaire ceux de ses pieds. Elle enleva sa chaussure et força la grille de la bouche d'aération. Elle souffrit le martyre en se hissant dans la bouche d'aération à cause de son poignet cassé. Elle avait pris la bouteille d'eau. La bouche d'aération n'était pas assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir mais elle put se tourner sur le dos et but toute la bouteille. Elle rampa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité avant d'atteindre la sortie. Elle vit une lumière. A travers la grille, elle remarqua que c'était un hall d'hôtel. Il y avait des clients, deux jeunes femmes à l'accueil et un garde à l'entrée. Elle savait que les gens auraient peur quand elle sortirait et que le garde se jetterait sur elle mais elle n'avait pas d'autre option. Elle enfonça la grille et entendit des hurlements. Elle sortit et se mit debout. Le garde s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les bras qu'il lui fit croiser derrière le dos pour lui mettre le s menottes. Elle hurla, elle avait vraiment très mal au poignet, elle avait envie de vomir, tout commençait à danser autour d'elle.

S'il vous plait, mon poignet.

Tu vas me dire qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici et d'où tu viens !

Elle ne parvint à dire que quelques mots avant de s'évanouir.

Appelez…le…NCIS. Je…suis…l'off…l'officier Da…David.

Puis le trou noir.


	4. Chapter 4

Les ambulanciers avaient examiné Tony qui ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Gibbs l'avait tout de même forcé à aller dormir, surveiller par les mèdecins du NCIS. Sur le brancard, Tony avait attrapé le bras de Gibbs.

La dernière fois que je suis allé dans ces locaux, j'étais avec Kate.

Je sais Tony.

Tu te rappelles, elle était restée avec moi alors qu'elle n'avait rien.

Oui je me souviens.

Retrouve Ziva Patron.

Avant que Gibbs ait répondu, Tony s'était endormi, les brancardiers l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie du QG du NCIS. Quand Gibbs remonta, il trouva McGee, Abby et Jenny qui l'attendait autour de son bureau. Il passa à côté d'eux et s'assit à son bureau. Il leva les yeux et vit 3 paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

On va attraper ce salaud ce soir je vous promets et je vais le…

Avant que Gibbs ait pu finir sa phrase son téléphone sonna.

Gibbs.

Ici le garde de l'hotel Mambo Palace dans le 11ème. J'aimerais parler à l'agent Gibbs.

C'est lui-même.

On a trouvé une femme dans la trentaine, brune, juive. Elle a dit d'appeler le NCIS et qu'elle était l'officier David. Nous l'avons enfermé et…

Donnez-lui tout ce qu'elle a besoin, soignez-la. On arrive.

Gibbs était heureux, il se leva et attrapa son blouson.

On a retrouvé Ziva. Apparemment elle va bien. McGee avec moi.

Appelle nous quand tu arrives.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tony dormait à l'infirmerie du NCIS.

La jeune femme de l'accueil avait appelé les secours pour Ziva. Quand Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent, Ziva allait monter dans l'ambulance. Ils descendirent rapidement de la voiture et Gibbs s'avança vers l'ambulancier qui faisait monter Ziva dans l'ambulance.

Attendez !

Ziva qui était allongée sur le brancard aperçue Gibbs puis McGee. Gibbs s'approcha du brancard et vit qu'elle avait un pansement sur la joue et une attelle au poignet.

Tu nous a fais bien peur.

Gibbs se baissa et embrassa Ziva sur le front, comme il l'aurait fait pour sa fille. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou et il l'entendit pleurer.

Tout va bien.

Pourquoi Tony n'est pas là ?

Gibbs le savait, ces deux-là allaient finir ensemble un de ces jours.

Il va bien ne t'en fais pas.

Gibbs appela l'ambulancier.

Elle a besoin de soin particulier ?

Je lui ai prescris des antis douleur pour son poignet et une pommade pour ses blessures.

Notre médecin pourra s'occuper d'elle.

Il faut qu'elle signe une décharge d'abord.

Il fit signer la décharge à Ziva et c'est McGee qui l'aida à se relever.

Ah j'oublis le principal.

Quoi donc ?

Abdel Arfa. Il est dans le camion de flics là-bas.

Gibbs tourna la tête vers l'endroit que Ziva indiquait.

Comment tu as fais ?

Ben disons que j'étais enfermée et quand il a ouvert la porte, c'était plus moi mais les flics qui l'attendaient.

McGee sourit et l'aida à monter dans la voiture. Une fois les portes fermées, il se tourna vers Ziva.

Il faudra que tu nous racontes comment tu as fais pour t'échapper.

Plus tard McGee, j'aimerais voir To... retournez au travail pour le moment.

Gibbs sourit et démarra la voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au NCIS. Quand elle entra dans l'open space Ziva vit l'arme de Tony sur son bureau et constata que lui n'était pas là.

Où est Tony ?

Il est à l'infirmerie.

Quoi ?

Il a eu une petit malaise.

Je peux le voir.

De toute façon j'allais t'y amener. Tu vas passer des examens parce que tu es quand même restée enfermé un moment.

Je vais bien Gibbs je n'ai pas…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la claqua doucement derrière la tête avant qu'elle est finie sa phrase.

C'est un ordre officier David.

Gibbs entendit les portes de l'ascenseur et il vit un éclair se jeter sur Ziva. Ce n'était qu'Abby qui s'était jetée sur Ziva et qui la serrait dans ses bras.

Oh tu vas bien ?

Oui Abby. J'au du mal à respirer Abby.

Abby s'écarta et sourit à Ziva.

Je suis contente de vous revoir officier David.

Ziva se retourna et vit la directrice du NCIS.

Moi aussi Directeur.

Gibbs prit l'arme de Tony et la remit dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Bon je mets fin aux retrouvailles. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Allez viens on y va.

Gibbs amena Ziva à l'infirmerie. Ducky l'avait examiné et lui avait donné les antis douleurs dont elle avait besoin.

Je peux voir Tony maintenant ?

Gibbs afficha un sourire curieux.

Pourquoi tant de hâte ?

Que…quoi ?

Non rien. De toute façon tu passes la nuit ici, il y a assez de lit ici pour vous deux.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la pièce où Tony était et avant de rentrer Ziva retenue Gibbs et le regarda dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Rien de grave. Juste un petit malaise.

Alors pourquoi il passe la nuit ici ? Pourquoi son arme était sur mon bureau ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je…euh…ok. On t'a cru morte. Il t'a cru morte et il ne l'a pas supporté.

Ziva avait trop peur d'entendre la suite.

Il a voulu se tirer une balle.

Ziva commençait à pleurer. Elle ne pleurait jamais d'habitude.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je crois qu'il tient plus à toi qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer.

Ziva tourna la tête vers Tony qui dormait toujours.

Allez va te coucher. A demain.

Gibbs embrassa Ziva sur le front, la fit entrer dans la pièce qui était éclairée en bleu et partit. Elle s'assit sur le lit en face de Tony et le regarda dormir quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il l'aperçut, il croyait rêver. Il se leva et avança vers elle sans un mot. Il effleura son visage abîmé du bout des doigts et vit également l'attelle à son poignet blessé. Il la regarda dans les yeux, qui étaient ambués de larmes et la prit dans ses bras. Il laissa couler une larme.

J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda à nouveau. Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit, dos à Tony, en laissant assez de place pour qu'il vienne avec elle. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'allongea près d'elle et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras puis enlaça ses doigts. Ils passèrent la nuit, là, lové l'un contre l'autre à dormir paisiblement, sans penser au futur.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, QG du NCIS.

Gibbs entra dans l'open space, on était samedi et il avait donné sa journée à tout le monde. Tony et Ziva étaient toujours à l'infirmerie, il décida d'aller voir le médecin pour demander le résultat de leur analyse.

L'officier David va très bien, mise à part qu'elle devra garder l'attelle à son poignet environ 3 mois.

Et Dinozzo ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce malaise ?

C'est plus sérieux pour lui, il…

Allez à l'essentiel.

Bien. Il a une faiblesse au cœur. Quand il subit trop de stress, une trop forte angoisse, il risque de refaire ce genre de malaise.

Il y a une solution pour soigner ça, non ?

Je vais lui prescrire un traitement qu'on testera pendant 1 mois puis on refera des analyses, si ça ne marche pas, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de l'opérer s'il veut continuer à vivre tranquillement.

Vous lui avez dit ?

Je suis allé le voir mais il dormait, il a besoin de repos.

Bien merci docteur.

Le médecin fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Gibbs se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et avant d'ouvrir la porte, il vit Tony et Ziva qui dormait dans le même lit, l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Il décida de ne pas les déranger et remonta à son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony ouvrit les yeux. Il ne bougea pas quand il remarqua que sa joue était contre celle de Ziva. Il se retira doucement, lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles. _Elle est trop belle quand elle dort._ Il la regarda quelques secondes puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit les mains de Tony dans les siennes alors elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir s'il dormait toujours.

Bonjour toi.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux avant de se relever.

Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer chez nous.

Et moi je crois qu'il faut attendre le médecin. Ah ben tiens le voilà.

Effectivement le médecin venait de rentrer. Ziva s'était rapidement assise sur un autre lit.

Bonjour, alors comment vous sentez vous ?

Moi ça va impeccable.

Moi aussi.

Nous avons le résultat de vos analyses respectives. Je dois vous en parler en privé.

Ziva commença à s'inquiéter. S'ils allaient bien pourquoi de les laissait-il pas partir tout de suite ?

Officier David, vous allez bien, voici l'ordonnance pour les antis douleurs et éventuellement de la kinésithérapie si vous en ressentez le besoin quand on vous enlèvera l'attelle.

Bien, merci.

Ziva restait assise sur le lit et ne bougeait pas. Elle voulait connaître les résultats de Tony.

Je dois vous demander de sortir.

Je peux attendre avec lui.

Tony la regarda pour la rassurer bien qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter.

Ne t'en fais pas je te le dirais après.

Ziva sortit d'un pas hésitant puis alla prendre l'ascenseur pour aller voir Gibbs. Le médecin se tourna vers Tony.

Alors docteur, je vais si mal que ça ?

Ne soyez pas effrayé par ce que je vais vous dire. C'est tout à fait soignable. Vous avez un problème au cœur.

Oh.

Trop de stress et d'angoisse peut vous amener à faire un infarctus.

Je n'ai même pas 40 ans.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments à prendre après chaque repas et si ce traitement ne marche pas, nous discuterons d'une éventuelle opération.

Une opération ?

C'est effrayant quand on le dit, c'est une opération à cœur ouverte qui consiste à remplacer la veine cave de votre cœur qui est trop étroite, mais je connais un très bon chirurgien qui en a déjà fait plusieurs comme celle là et 95 on réussi.

Et si je me trouve dans ces 5 ?

Essayons le traitement pour le moment. Je vais aussi vous faire une ordonnance pour un arrêt de travail.

Combien de temps ?

1 mois serait préférable.

Tony savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de travailler mais s'il le disait au médecin maintenant, celui-ci appellerait Gibbs et Tony n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à son patron en ce moment, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de travailler parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Ziva. Il salua le médecin et rejoignit Ziva et Gibbs dans l'open space qui l'attendaient en discutant. Ziva se leva quand elle le vit arriver.

Alors ?

Je vais très bien.

Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi il m'a fait sortir ?

Gibbs savait que Tony ne voulait pas inquiéter Ziva et Tony avait compris en croisant son regard que le médecin lui avait tout dit.

Non c'est vrai je vais bien, j'ai juste un taux de globule rouge un peu bas.

Et c'est grave ça ?

Non pas du tout.

Bon vous rentrez chez vous, vous reposer.

Ziva était déjà près de l'ascenseur quand Gibbs retint Tony par le bras et parla tout bas.

Il t'a donné ton traitement ?

Oui.

Rien d'autre ?

Non je suis apte à travailler.

Bien, Alors va la rejoindre mais fais gaffe à ton cœur.

Tony se glissa dans l'ascenseur avec Ziva juste avant que les portes ne se referment.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony et Ziva sont dans l'ascenseur.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma journée seul Ziva.

Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?

Un cinéma ça te dit ?

Oh Tony s'il te plait ne…

Allez un film dans l'après-midi ?

Bon ok.

Et si à midi on allait au resto ?

Seulement si c'est italien.

Ça me va.

Ils étaient devant leurs voitures et ils se lancèrent un dernier regard.

Je viens te chercher chez toi dans une heure ?

Ça marche.

Puis elle monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Tony fit de même et sur le trajet de son appart', il se posa des questions. Devait-il y aller doucement ? Faisait-il le bon choix ? Il s'apprêtait à tout lui dire et il risquait de la perdre. A cette idée, une terrible angoisse l'envahit, il sentait son cœur battre trop fort alors il pensa à autre chose car la dernière chose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre après Ziva c'était la vie. Il entra chez lui, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il décida de mettre un jean bleu ainsi qu'un tee shirt noir moulant pour faire ressortir ses muscles qu'il retravaillait depuis quelques semaines. Tandis qu'en même temps, Ziva était chez elle n'arrivant pas à se décider. _Si je mets une jupe avec un décolleté plongeant il va me prendre pour qui ? Et si je mets un jean avec un petit haut il va croire que je n'ai rien d'autre. _Elle se décida finalement pour un joli petit pantacourt noir et un débardeur beige avec un léger décolleté. 20 minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de finir de lisser ses cheveux, Tony sonna à la porte. Elle alla lui ouvrir et dès qu'ils se virent, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps.

Waouh.

Tu es prête ?

Il faut que je m'attache les cheveux et c'est bon.

Oh laisse-les lâchés s'il te plait.

Euh…ok. Allons-y alors.

Après le déjeuner, Tony avait changé le programme de l'après-midi. A la place du film, il avait proposé une glace sur le port et elle avait accepté avec plaisir et ils étaient en train de discuter tranquillement tout en se promenant.

Non tu es sérieux ? Abby et McGee ?

Ouais je te jure, c'est bizarre que tu ne le saches pas déjà. Gibbs avait même approuvé. Ils sont restés quelques temps ensemble puis un jour, on les a vu se faire la bise le matin et ils parlaient comme avant quand ils étaient amis.

Il s'est passé quoi ?

Abby m'a dit qu'un matin, McGee ne la regardait plus de la même manière. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

Je vois. Bon on fait quoi ? Une autre glace ?

On va chez moi ?

Ziva hésita et en croisant les yeux de Tony, elle put y lire son trouble et ça lui fit peur.

J'aimerais rentrer chez moi me reposer, je suis encore fatiguée.

Tony avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça.

Ok, je te ramène.

Arrivé devant chez elle, il coupa le contact et se tourna vers elle.

J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi Ziva.

Moi aussi Tony.

On devrait recommencer.

Je…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Ziva.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, la façon dont il la regardait maintenant, ça lui faisait peur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

Tony non, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait.

Pourquoi ?

Elle voulut sortir de la voiture mais il la retint.

Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait. Je croyais ne pouvoir jamais ressentir quelque chose de plus fort après Jeanne, j'étais au bord du gouffre. Mais tu étais là, tu m'as soutenu, je me suis relevé grâce à toi, je croyais t'aimer comme une amie, ma meilleure amie mais quand j'ai failli te perdre, j'ai voulu te rejoindre. J'étais prêt à mettre fin à mes jours pour te rejoindre. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi, je ne supporte plus être éloigné de toi. Je suis amoureux de toi Ziva.

Il ne lâcha pas son regard, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il commençait à avoir peur qu'elle s'en aille. Il commençait à transpirer, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Tony, je…Tony ça va ?

Il commençait à perdre connaissance, sa voix était faible.

Ziva.

Eh qu'est-de qui t'arrive ? Tony ? Tony !

Son cœur s'était arrêté, elle le sortit de la voiture et l'allongea sur le sol pour lui faire un massage cardiaque, son cœur ne repartait pas. Elle appela les secours puis Gibbs.

Agent Gibbs.

C'est Ziva. Viens vite c'est Tony. Il est inconscient, il ne respire plus, son cœur ne bât plus.

Tu as appelé les secours ?!

Oui, ils m'ont dit de continuer à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Où vous êtes ?

Devant chez moi, viens vite s'il te plait.

Ne panique pas, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha puis continua le massage cardiaque et aussi le bouche-à-bouche.

S'il te plait, respire. RESPIRE !


	8. Chapter 8

On entendait l'ambulance arrivait. Ziva savait que Gibbs arrivait aussi. Elle continuait d'essayer de sauver Tony. L'ambulance arriva et Gibbs en même temps. Il descendit de la voiture et couru vers Ziva et Tony.

Ziva ils vont s'occuper de lui

Ziva ne voulait pas laisser tomber Tony mais Gibbs la força et les ambulanciers mirent Tony, toujours inanimé sur le brancard. Ziva s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Gibbs. Elle vit les ambulanciers sortirent le défibrillateur.

Chargez à 200 ! Choc !

Pas de pouls Monsieur.

Chargez à 300 ! Choc !

C'est bon son cœur est reparti.

L'ambulancier s'adressa à Gibbs.

On l'emmène à l'hôpital, une personne peut venir dans l'ambulance.

Gibbs posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva.

Allez monte avec lui. Je serais juste derrière toi.

Merci Gibbs.

5 heures plus tard, toute l'équipe avait rejoint Gibbs et Ziva dans la salle d'attente. Le cœur de Tony s'était encore arrêté une fois mais il était reparti. Vu son état de santé, le chirurgien avait demandé l'autorisation à Gibbs de l'opérer puisqu'il n'avait pas de famille. Il n'avait pas attendu de voir l'effet du traitement qu'il prenait, ça devenait trop risqué. Ça faisait donc 5 heures que Tony était au bloc. Un interne arriva.

Vous êtes de la famille ?

C'est Ziva qui répondit.

Non il n'en a plus, on est ses collègues de travail. Comment va-t-il ?

L'opération n'est pas encore finie, on ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment, mais le chirurgien s'en sort très bien.

Pas encore finie ? Mais ça fait 5 heures !

C'est une opération à cœur ouvert madame. Je dois y retourner, je viendrais vous prévenir quand ce sera fini.

Merci, dit Gibbs.

Abby était dans les bras de McGee, une expression étrange sur son visage, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Jenny n'avait pas pu quitter le NCIS et Ducky non plus car il avait une autopsie à faire. Ziva se rassit, la tête dans ses mains et Gibbs s'assit à côté d'elle.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'est passé.

Il venait de me raccompagner chez moi. On est allé manger un morceau ensemble. Puis on a discuté, il s'est mis à transpirer et il avait du mal à respirer.

Vous discutiez de quoi ?

Gibbs, pas maintenant s'il te plait.

Gibbs comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien savoir de plus pour le moment et il ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir.

3 heures plus tard, Ziva commençait à paniquer, elle faisait les 100 pas en pestant contre tous les médecins qui passaient puis l'interne revint. Sans le vouloir, elle lui parla d'un ton agressif.

Comment il va ?! Euh… excusez-moi je ne voulais pas crier.

Je comprends Madame, c'est votre ami. Il va bien. L'opération s'est très bien passée, il va devoir s'arrêter de travailler pendant quelques temps.

Gibbs s'était levé.

Bonjour, je suis son patron.

Bonjour Monsieur. Je disais qu'il devra arrêter de travailler un moment, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et du moins de stress possible. Il n'est pas encore réveillé mais vous pouvez aller le voir une personne à la fois, il est en chambre stérile, au fond du couloir, 2ème porte à gauche.

Merci docteur.

L'interne repartit et Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva.

Tu peux aller le voir. Nous on va rentrer chez nous. Appelle-moi pour me donner des nouvelles.

D'accord.

Gibbs l'embrassa sur le front, McGee lui tapa dans le dos et Abby la serra dans ses bras puis ils partirent et elle, elle alla voir Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit commençait à tomber. Il devait être plus de 20h. Ziva se moquait du temps, elle espérait juste qu'on la laisserait parler à Tony, ou même qu'on la laisserait passer la nuit dans sa chambre.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Tony, Ziva ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire s'il se réveillait. Attendait-il une réponse à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de perdre connaissance ? Elle se décida et entra. Tony dormait toujours. Elle s'approcha de son lit, s'assit sur une chaise et lui prit la main.

Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Après une tentative de suicide tu voulais essayer la crise cardiaque ?

Elle disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais avec une certaine amertume.

Je crois que c'est bon, on s'arrête là pour les expériences de la mort ok ?

Tony dormait profondément. Et en quelque sorte, ça arrangeait Ziva.

C'est ma faute, je suis désolée. J'aurais du te répondre tout de suite. Tu me fais une déclaration et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est vouloir partir, je suis stupide, je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Tony se réveilla.

Hé salut toi.

Coucou. Tu te sens bien ?

Ouais plutôt mais je me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé.

Le médecin m'a dit qu'ils t'ont opéré, qu'ils auraient pu le faire plus tard si le traitement marchait mais que ton état de santé l'exigeait. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Je suis désolé. J'aurais du mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé pour que mon palpitant s'emballe comme ça ?

Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu ne te souviens pas de notre balade ?

Si, bien sur, j'ai adoré. Mais je me rappelle juste m'être arrêté devant chez toi et… le trou noir.

Oh.

Il s'est passé quelque chose après ?

Non tu es tombé inconscient après avoir éteint le contact de la voiture.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne se rappelle pas. S'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, il lui reparlerait. Elle l'attendrait, comme elle l'a attendu ces 3 dernières années.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre stérilisée.

Bonsoir. Les visites sont terminées. Je vais transférer monsieur Dinozzo dans une chambre normale.

Mon amie ne peut pas rester avec moi ?

Seulement les membres de la famille peuvent passer la nuit à l'hôpital avec le patient.

Oui mais on sera bientôt de la même famille si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On n'est pas encore marié.

Tony lança un sourire complice à Ziva qui choisit de ne rien dire et de le laisser berner l'infirmière.

Bien alors suivez-moi.

Tony s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant qu'avait apporté l'infirmière et c'est Ziva qui le poussa du mieux qu'elle put, à cause de son poignet, en suivant l'infirmière.

Ziva passa la nuit dans le fauteuil car le lit prévu pour les accompagnants n'était vraiment pas confortable. Quand elle se réveilla, Tony dormait toujours et s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle eut peur quand il l'attrapa par le bras et la retint. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres.

Je me souviens maintenant.

…

Je me rappelle maintenant, je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais, et je le confirme aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Ziva. Cette nuit je n'ai fais que rêver de toi, je pense à toi en permanence. Je suis malade quand je ne suis pas près de toi, tu es mon essentiel, celle pour qui mon cœur bat encore, celle pour qui j'ai envie qu'il batte le plus longtemps possible, celle pour qui je serais capable de tout changer pour te plaire.

Ne changes pas Tony.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et se redressa. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'éloigna de quelques millimètres pour la laisser partir si elle le voulait. Mais elle combla l'espace entre eux deux et l'embrassa tendrement, puis langoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que McGee et Abby arrivent.

Hum, hum.

Ziva eut un mouvement de recul très rapide et elle fut un peu soulagée de voir que Gibbs n'était pas là. Abby s'approcha de Tony et lui tapa tout doucement dans l'épaule.

Je vois que tu t'es vite remis !

Ziva paressait gêné alors McGee la rassura.

Oh ne t'inquiètes pas on ne dira rien à Gibbs. On s'en doutait depuis un moment que vous finiriez ensemble.

Ouais vu la façon dont tu regardais Tony ça faisait pas de doute.

Oh et comment me regardait-elle ?

Ziva lui sourit.

Je veux être la marraine !

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

Votre bébé sera mon filleul.

Oh Abby s'il te plait, ne presse pas les choses ok ? ça fait même pas 10 minutes qu'on est ensemble que tu nous vois déjà la bague au doigt. Je voudrais…je voudrais prendre mon temps, ne rien gâcher et avoir ma Ziva pour moi tout seul. Parce-que deux dinozzo c'est du boulot je te le garantis.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Ziva se pencha pour embrasser Tony à nouveau, devant ses amis, elle n'était pas gênée, mais quand Gibbs le saura, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

**Voilà ma fic est finie. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez une suite. Pour la suite j'aurais besoin d'un co-auteur parce-que je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées, donc les votres sont les bienvenues. **


End file.
